Meadow Song
Meadow Song is an Earth pony who appears in several episodes throughout the series. He has a moderate brown coat, amber mane and apple green eyes. The show does not name him, only referring to him as "Working Pony" in the credits of the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies, but he receives his name from merchandise. He shares his design with Dr. Hooves and Lucky Clover.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Meadow Song is a background pony who generally appears in large groups at events throughout the series. He sometimes accompanies members of the Apple family. In multiple episodes, he wears a prospector's hat. In season one, Meadow Song is first seen during Twilight Sparkle's return scene to Ponyville at the end of Friendship is Magic, part 2, with no cutie mark. He next appears in Applejack's fantasy during The Ticket Master, still with no cutie mark. He is then seen in Boast Busters as a member of the crowd watching Trixie's magic show, again with no cutie mark. He is also seen in Fall Weather Friends, watching Applejack and Rainbow Dash take part in the Iron Pony competition. He is seen as a Pegasus in Sonic Rainboom with a speaking role. He then appears in Green Isn't Your Color. He is next seen in Over a Barrel with the rest of the Appleloosans, wearing a prospector's hat. He later appears in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and The Best Night Ever. In season two, he has a recurring background appearance dressed as a ninja in Luna Eclipsed alongside other partygoers. He dances with Berryshine and comforts an upset "Noi" after Princess Luna cancels the Nightmare Night festival. He is also seen during Family Appreciation Day, lining up for zap apple jam both in Granny Smith's sepia flashback and in the present day. He then appears in The Last Roundup at the Canterlot stadium, first wearing a prospector's hat and subsequently as a rodeo clown. He is next seen during The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and Hearts and Hooves Day. He later attends Iron Will's seminar during Putting Your Hoof Down, with a speaking role. He next appears in It's About Time, and later appears in Ponyville Confidential. He also appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, serving as one of Shining Armor's assistants at his wedding to Princess Cadance. He is present for the failed wedding but absent from the successful wedding, and later appears wearing a prospector's hat at the wedding reception alongside Apple Fritter with Applejack. Meadow Song is first seen in season three helping raise a new barn in Too Many Pinkie Pies alongside Applejack, Big McIntosh and Apple Fritter. He is next seen in One Bad Apple. He also turns up in Apple Family Reunion, helping raise another barn with the Apple family, but he is not included in any of the family photos. Meadow Song is also seen during Games Ponies Play, wearing a prospector's hat at the Crystal Empire, and Magical Mystery Cure. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise There is a mystery pack mini-figure toy of Meadow Song that is the source of his name, which the U.S. version lists as a trademark. He has a similar mane and coat color to his show version, however his eyes are cyan as opposed to green. His descriptions on the collector card that comes with the toy are "MEADOW SONG is so musical!" in the European version and "MEADOW SONG is so musical and friendly!" in the U.S. version. Meadow Song appears on the Royal Wedding poster. Gallery See also *List of ponies References Pl:Meadow Song es:Meadow Song Category:Musicians